<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against the Odds by Solaris_Echo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620803">Against the Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_Echo/pseuds/Solaris_Echo'>Solaris_Echo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted line theft, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, but I will be adding in more tags as I write.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_Echo/pseuds/Solaris_Echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord...was missing.</p>
<p>Upon visiting his last known residence, #4 Privet drive, despair and panic descended.</p>
<p>Not only was the Saviour not in residence currently, but he was said to have never been seen.</p>
<p>Dumbledores' world comes crashing down as his plans are ruined due to his own stupidity and over-confidence.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the question is 'Where is Harry Potter?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Jacob Black/Neville Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this isn't the first story I have written, but it is the first fanfiction, so bare with me as I try to do this right the first time.<br/>Honestly, it's a little harder than I thought it might be to write a fanfiction vs an original story. I have all these ideas for different pairings and different plots all running around my head, so when I try to decide what to choose, it's ever so difficult to get them all cohesive.<br/>I also don't want to start 30 different stories and then end up not doing half of them, or just focusing on one at a time. I don't know, so many options and so little time. Maybe I'll write a few down and have you all (you all being my currently non-existent, but hopefully future readers and fans) vote and decide which I should write about first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lily smiled as she stared down at the baby resting in her arms.</p>
<p>She had never felt more joy than at this moment looking down into shining green eyes, much like her own. But the joy was tainted with worry, fear, and grief.</p>
<p>Lily had a secret. One that she hadn't told anyone. For which she was thankful, considering what she had learned about those who they had trusted most.</p>
<p>She had been gifted with visions of the future. She wasn't always able to See, but it was activated at certain times. When an important decision was to be made. Lily had always been able to do this, for as long as she could remember, she just <em>knew</em> what would happen if she decided to walk to the park alone that one day, or if she took the stairs instead of the elevator. It warned her of danger. But it also brought good things into her life. Like Severus.</p>
<p>Oh, Sev.</p>
<p>Would he ever forgive her, she wondered.</p>
<p>She had never regretted their friendship. It was one of the best things her gift had done for her. But she did regret how she had to act towards him that day and ever since. She had to think long term.</p>
<p>Her gift had not always been as strong as it was now. It had grown with time, knowledge, practice, and her inheritance.</p>
<p>She used to only be able to see hours, at most a day ahead. Then, it begun lengthening. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, she had had a vision. But this vision was her biggest yet. She saw what happened in her fifth year with Sev, and then what happened with Sev finding Remus on the full moon. It went past that though, and continued on until the end of her own future son's life.</p>
<p>She saw as he was dropped onto the doorstep with but a thin blanket and letter to shield him from the cold night air, and then his childhood, or rather lack of one growing up with her sister. She was horrified to know Petunia was capable of such things, but she did have to remind herself it was possibly not all solely Petunia. Muggles could be influenced by magic after all. Although Lily had a suspicion that Petunia was not <em>just</em> a  muggle. After all, Lily was almost certain magic ran in your blood. Therefore, two completely non magical people could never produce a child with magic because they didn't have the necessary genome for that to occur. Muggleborns, therefore, <em>had</em> to have a magical ancestor. Lily didn't have any concrete proof, she was stuck locked in the cottage, but she had written down her suspicions and hoped someone would take the time to find out if her suspicions were correct one day.</p>
<p>But then she saw as Albus Dumbledore used her son, her <em>child</em> as a sacrificial lamb to be raised and slaughtered. She watched every betrayal committed against her Hadrian, and she marked each of them in her mind. Committed them and their crimes to memory. And then watched as her child died for an undeserving world because he was told to. Because he was told that's what his parents would want. That's what they expect from him. And she wanted to scream. </p>
<p>She would never.</p>
<p>She would give her life for him, but she would never want him to think that she required him to give his life for them in order for her to love him, to be proud of him.</p>
<p>When she had come out of her vision, she had raged, screamed, cried. Lily had been thankful she had put up a silencing ward around her bed in order to read.</p>
<p>She had eventually had to pull herself together and come up with a plan.</p>
<p>Her vision only showed her the path that the universe was on currently. It could be changed. Although this was not without a sacrifice.</p>
<p>She knew, if it came down to it, she would give up her life in an instant.</p>
<p>So she had planned and plotted.</p>
<p>Lily thought back to that year.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Hogwarts 1974 - Gryffindor 4th Year Girls' Dormitory</strong>
</p>
<p>What Lily wanted most was for her son to survive and to find happiness. She hadn't even started dating his father yet, but she still loved her future child with all of her being. She needed to find actions that would ensure the best future for him which meant having more visions.</p>
<p>The problem was, in every vision she had, she and James died. Sometimes it took another year, sometimes it took another two years. But in every single vision they died. Not always from Voldemort and wasn't that a punch in the gut. The deceptive manipulative old headmaster who she used to think was a kind and caring man would have murdered them in cold blood if it fit in with his plans.</p>
<p>That was where she would start. Lily could admit that she was scared, but she had to do this, for Harry. She grabbed her journal that she kept with her for just this very reason and wrote down everything she observed during her first vision. Then she wrote what had happened and changed in her other visions. She knew she and James would die. and she knew what would happen after that. What she needed to do was make sure that she had control and her plans were executed properly, all while making Dumbledore believe that his own plans were working.</p>
<p>Lily bit the tip of her pen, deep in thought.</p>
<p>She didn't notice when someone walked into the room.</p>
<p>"Lily!" Came a voice.</p>
<p>Lily gasped and spun, pulling her wand and aiming, a spell on the tip of her tongue.</p>
<p>"Oh! Alice!" Lily gasped, relaxing and lowering her wand.</p>
<p>Alice Dearborn got up from where she had thrown herself out of the way of whatever spell Lily might have cast.</p>
<p>"You startled me," Lily spoke. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"No, no need to apologize, your reflexes are really good." Alice replied.</p>
<p>"Yours are as well, possibly even better considering you were behind the bed before I had my wand fully aimed." Lily laughed.</p>
<p>"Sorry for startling you, but I had just come up to see what you were up to. You said you were going to the quidditch game but you never came down. I told the others I would come up and see if you were ready to go and they went on ahead to get good seats." Alice sat down where Lily patted the foot of the bed as an invitation. "But you look like something is on your mind. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Alice quickly sent off a note to the others, saying that she and Lily were staying behind.</p>
<p>Lily hesitated. This was Alice. Her best friend, Alice. Alice, who was going to have a child, Neville, at the same time as she would have Hadrian. She would end up in St. Mungos from overexposure to the Cruciatus. Her own child would end up with relatives who would abuse and nearly kill him several times. He too would live an extremely unhappy life. If she told her... maybe they could change his fate as well. It was hard enough to plan her own son's rescue. She didn't know nearly enough about the Potter name and estate and family charter to be able to come up with a detailed plan on what to do to protect him. She didn't know the rules and the loopholes. But Alice was a pureblood, and she would know more than Lily could learn in the amount of time they had.</p>
<p>"Yes, I have something on my mind.. but it's extremely sensitive." Lily decided, she would tell her only after she took an unbreakable vow and if she didn't want in on it, she would obliviate her if necessary. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I need you to swear an unbreakable vow."</p>
<p>Lily watched Alice nervously. She truly hoped Alice chose to help her help their future children. It would be so much harder to help Neville without her. She inwardly smirked, realizing that they had gotten together so one of them, Frank Longbottom or Alice, had finally dug up the guts to ask the other out. She had always known they had liked each other.</p>
<p>Alice, seeing the worry in her friend's eyes decided to take the vow. There was obviously something bothering Lily and she knew Lily wouldn't have asked for the vow if she didn't have a very good reason.</p>
<p>"I'll do it." Alice agreed. "I know if you are asking, then you have a good reason."</p>
<p>Lily smiled at her gratefully.</p>
<p>Alice swore the vow after making sure it was to her approval.</p>
<p>Lily quickly explained about her ability.</p>
<p>"Oh." Alice sat there with a look of surprise upon her face.</p>
<p>"Just 'Oh.'?" Lily asked.</p>
<p>"It's just, not what I expected." Alice explained. "But, why tell me? DId you see something about me? Are you supposed to tell me?"</p>
<p>"Calm down," Lily soothed. "It's perfectly okay for me to tell you. But yes, I did see something."</p>
<p>"Alice, this is going to sound crazy, but I need your help." Lily then proceeded to tell Alice all about what she saw, what had happened to them, by both Voldemort and Dumbledore's hands.</p>
<p>Then she explained what she had witnessed about Neville and Alice's own life.</p>
<p>Alice was crying silently at the end.</p>
<p>"I don't want to believe it, but I know you would never lie to me about something like this. How dare they! I can't believe he could turn out so evil. The hypocrite." Alice snarled.</p>
<p>"I know, but now I need help. I want to change the future. Not only do our children suffer needlessly, but they also die for an ungrateful and undeserving world. They deserve better than that, so I want to make plans to make it look like Dumbledore's plans are working but then take the boys out of there and have them end up somewhere where they will find happiness and love."</p>
<p>Lily took Alice's hands in hers, giving her comfort, knowing that it was hard to process. They were still only 14 after all, but she knew, Alice, who had the heart of a Hufflepuff and the courage of a Gryffindor would be fierce in her protection for a child who wasn't even a thought before this.</p>
<p>"I'll help. Of course I'll help. Those are our children!" Alice proclaimed.</p>
<p>"So how do we start?"</p>
<p>Lily sighed.</p>
<p>"We can't do much of anything yet. But I say we come up with a plan and a timeline. I need to know how to take care of the vaults and care of the kids, and who will be running the estate in our absence. But things like that will only be able to be changed once I am married. The same with you I think. I will continue to mark down my visions, and when the perfect one comes up, we will know what we have to do then. For now, we have to live our lives as normal. We can get some charmed journals so that we can write to each other and plan it at any time, no matter where we are."</p>
<p>"Does that sound like a plan?" Lily asked.</p>
<p>"That sounds good. I can get the journals. When do you thing we will need to start most of our planning?" Alice questioned.</p>
<p>"It will be somewhere after graduation so I think around 1978-1979. Then it happens on Samhain of 1981." Lily told her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lily smiled sadly as she thought back to that day. They had done what they planned, and soon, her end would be upon her. But Hadrian's would just be beginning.</p>
<p>She and Alice had convinced their husbands that during war time it was most dangerous to not have a will. She had hers and James' wills sent to a law firm so that even if it managed to be 'lost' at the ministry and sealed and eventually stolen from Gringotts, then there would still be a copy somewhere implicating Albus DUmbledore in a number of crimes, the proof of which was his own signature at the bottom of the document.</p>
<p>Lily had had to make some hard decisions. Hadrian would not be able to have the perfect happy childhood that she wished, but in order for him to have longterm happiness, he had to go through a less than amazing childhood. She knew what was coming and she knew he might hate her when he found out, but this way, he would find true love and friendship and happiness that he wouldn't have otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing this when I should be doing literally anything and everything else. </p><p>*sigh*</p><p>Why am I like this? Do I enjoy having to rush to get my projects done? No, no I do not. Okay that might be a slight fib but really, I do it so much faster when I have no time to waste but when I have time to waste I waste it so of course I would enjoy doing it faster if that means I have more time for fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><hr/><p>It was time. Lily knew this, yet as she sat there, playing with baby Hadrian, whom they had given the nickname Harry (for safety and security sake), she couldn't help but wish that she had more time. She wished she could raise him, and see him grow into the fine young man that he could become. But she didn't have that luxury. She had done all she could for him, and though her visions showed her that it was successful, she was still nervous that something could go wrong. </p><p>She had taken all precautions. She had made sure that no one had any blood or hair from Harry, and no one other than her and James knew his real name. Names had power, and combined with blood and hair, they could find you behind some of the most powerful wards, with the correct spells. Most of which were illegal, but Lily didn't delude herself into thinking that that would stop the 'all-knowing' Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>At that moment the door was blasted open. She jumped up grabbing Harry as James grabbed his wand and began duelling, yelling at her to take Harry and go. Feeling the wards that Dumbledore had put up along with the Fidelius, among them were anti-apparition wards. Lily didn't bother even trying. It would only weaken her. She ran up the stairs with Hadrian in her arms, and went straight for the nursery. She closed the door, tears rolling down her face as she heard the spells flying downstairs. She placed Hadrian in his cot and grabbed anything she had misssed and placed it within the wizard space in his armband. The band was spelled to be invisible and undetectable to anyone but her. She had already placed James' invisibility cloak in it so that the old goat would never get his hands on such a precious family heirloom.</p><p>She had heard the thump of a body hitting the ground, and the creaking of the stairs as he walked up them. She had no time to mourn him, and they would be together again soon enough. She thought of Alice and just hoped that one day someone would cure her best friend and allow her the chance to know her son, and her son the chance to know his parents. She bent down to reassure Hadrian and give him one more kiss and hug before they seperated forever.</p><p>She stood and faced the door just as it was kicked open. There he stood, Voldemort.</p><p>She stood taller as he lifted his wand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sirius Black knelt by the body of one of his best friends in shock.</p><p>He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But there was only one way this could have happened. And only one person who could have told Him the secret.</p><p>But James was dead now. He had to keep going. Had to know if Lily and Harry...</p><p>Oh god. Little Harry. He had to be alive. Sirius couldn't deal if they were all just gone.</p><p>He got up and slowly made his way up to the nursery.</p><p>He would have to tell Remus. How was he going to tell Remus?</p><p>He got to the nursery door and it was already slightly opened. The sight that met him made him want to fall to his knees again and cry. Laying there, still, pale, and so obviously not alive, lay Lily. He didn't want to look at the brid, just knowing that his precious pup was gone too. After all, he had been who Voldemort was truly after.</p><p>A whimper caught his ear and his head snapped up.</p><p>"Pup!" Sirius made his way to the crib and there Harry was. Alive, with no obvious injuries except for a cut on his head.</p><p>"Don't worry pup, I'll get you somewhere safe, and then we'll get Moony to watch after you while I go hunt down the mean man who caused this." Sirius cleaned of the blood with a flick of his wand and used a basic healing spell on the cut. It sealed up and faded slightly to a light scar.</p><p>He picked up an already made baby bag and placed Harry in the carrycot beside the crib.</p><p>"Don't worry pup, your Uncle Padfoot is going to take good care of you." Sirius murmured to the tired baby.</p><p>As he walked out of the room and down the stairs he heard the door opening. He took out his wand and put Harry down.</p><p>He went to meet the intruder head on until he saw it was Hagrid.</p><p>"Hagrid! What are you-" He was cut off when he felt a hazy warm feeling come over him and someone telling him that he was to go find Peter Pettigrew and murder him. He tried to fight it, knowing that Harry was vulnerable to whomever had done this but it was too strong and he was forced to leave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore was having a great day.</p><p>All of his plans were coming together. He had the Potters change the secret keeper to Pettigrew and then had Pettigrew leak the information to Tom who had gone after them just as he had predicted. Then Sirius Black had come, and it was only too easy to force him to go after Pettigrew. He would kill him, and then Crouch, under his suggestion, would have Sirius Black kissed right then and there, no trial whatsoever. No one would ever know that the rat had been the secret keeper and no one would know how innocent Black was or how he had orchestrated the whole thing. But really, it was all for the greater good. Even if they did find out, all he would have to say was it was for the greater good and how it's all been blown out of proportion and they would take his word for it. Oh how nice it was to have complete control over the sheep.</p><p>Now he was off to have the boys powers bound just enough so that he could attend Hogwarts, but he wouldn't be more powerful than Albus himself or Tom. After all, he wanted Harry to die fighting Tom so he could sweep in at the end and finish him off and be left with all of the glory of killing voldemort and avenging the Boy-Who-Lived.</p><p>He got to the bank and requested to see the goblin he usually bribed for such services.</p><p>
  <em>Silverhook</em>
</p><p>When Silverhook was visited by Lady Lily Potter and the head of the Diagon/London branch of Gringotts, he knew his days were numbered. To be caught because of a seer! The odds! But to hear what they wanted him to do, well, he would gladly do this if his life was spared. Instead of beheading, he would now work for the rest of his life in the mines. Luckily he had no family, because any family he had left who associated with him would be shunned by the rest of the clans. What he had done was a horrible crime in the eyes of the goblin nation, but what Dumbledore would attempt to do was even worse. The lowest of the low. To harm a child was cowardly and dishonourable, and thus the deal was struck.</p><p>When Albus Dumbledore came into Gringotts wanting the almost complete binding of Heir Potter's magical abilities, he almost hissed. He knew he had made some questionable dealings with him but he had never done something as bad as this. The fact he thought Silverhook would sink that low was grating.</p><p>But he did what Lady Potter had asked, and used his goblin magic to make it seem as though his magic was bound. He temporarily bound most of them in case Dumbledore tested it, but they would come off naturally in a matter of weeks if not days.</p><p>He snarled at Dumbledore's back as he walked out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dumbledore made his way back to where Hagrid was waiting for him. He handed him the carrier and instructed him to 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. </p><p>Dumbledore then apparated there.</p><p>Minerva was already there when he arrived.</p><p>"Albus, surely you can't be serious! You can't mean to leave Harry with these- these, people!" Minerva protested.</p><p>"Now, now Minerva. They are Harry's only living relatives." Albus placated her, running his hand down his beard in (what was in his mind) a calming manner.</p><p>"No, Albus! I've been watching them all day and they are the worst sort of muggles! Why, just this morning I saw her dragging her child down the street as he was kicking and screaming at her, demanding more candy! They are the worst sort of muggles!" Minerva insisted again.</p><p>With his wand hiding in his sleeve, Albus cast a subtle compulsion charm.</p><p>"Now Minerva, surely they will love him. It would do him good to be raised away from the constant spotlight." He cajoled, hopefully this would get her to let it be. He needed Harry here, to be raised without love, so that when he came to Hogwarts he would look up to him and only him and when the time came, would give up his life for the wizarding world.</p><p>Minerva gave in and watched as Dumbledore walked up to the stoop and placed him in front of the door. He took out an envelope and nestled it into the blanket.</p><p>Then they turned and apparated away, Hagrid getting on Sirius' motorcycle to fly back to Hogwarts.</p><p>None of them feeling the slight breeze, or noticing as one envelope was switched for another.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Petunia Dursley was happy. She had everything she ever wanted. A nice house in a normal neighborhood, a nice and normal family, a husband who had a normal job, and a perfect little boy.</p><p>She had everything she needed and nothing do with anything that wasn't perfectly normal.</p><p>So when she opened the door to set out the milk jars, and was met with a baby, she shrieked.</p><p>Slapping a hand over her mouth she quickly grabbed the carrycot and shut the door. No need for the neighbors to know any of what was happening here. And if anyone mentioned the noise, well, she would just deny it and deflect she decided.</p><p>Vernon took that moment to come thundering down the stairs. </p><p>"Pet! What in Christ's name happened?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know, I went outside and then this was just sitting there on the porch!" She motioned towards the carrycot.</p><p>"How long do you think he's been out there?" She questioned worriedly. She wasn't a monster.</p><p>"And there was this." Petunia held up a letter that she had noticed when she had put the cot down.</p><p>"Well open it and let's see what it says!" Vernon urged her.</p><p>All the while the baby in the cot sat there sound asleep.</p><p>Petunia opened it with shaky fingers and pulled out the folded paper inside. Unfolding it, she smoothed it down and read.</p><p>She gasped and suddenly sat down in the chair behind her, her eyes watering slightly.</p><p>"Lily and James were killed-" Her voice breaks, but she continues, "-this is their son, Harry. "</p><p>Vernon was silent for a moment and then hugged her. She hadn't been close with her sister, but they had still been trying to work things out. Now she would never see her little sister again. Never be able to apologize. She began crying.</p><p>When she calmed, she continued reading on.</p><p>Vernon was pacing.</p><p>"I know we planned on having a child, but we didn't factor in having two children. I'll have to ask for more hours to make up for the extra cost-" He began muttering, but Petunia cut him off.</p><p>"No, here Lily states that she wants us to..." Petunia trails off with a constipated look on her face.</p><p>"What?" Vernon asks, taking the letter from her to give it a once over and giving it back, as he was unable to see any writing. They probably did some freakish magic to it.</p><p>"It's something to do with the freakish world she lives...lived in. I'll take care of that part, but she wrote that she wants us to send him to an orphanage that she chose. She already has it set up. But someone else brought him to us but this orphanage is where she wants him to go." She spoke.</p><p>Vernon hummed and gave it some thought.</p><p>"Well, if she already has it set up..." Vernon trailed off.</p><p>Petunia nodded. "It's probably for the best that he goes to his own people. They will be able to raise him and deal with all the weirdness better than we could."</p><p>Vernon nodded. It was decided. They would send him where Lily had asked.</p><p>Petunia took the cot and went up to the guestroom.</p><p>She took Harry out of the cot and placed him on the bed. Then she put her finger on his left upper arm like Lily said and spoke.</p><p>"Memory box. Letter."</p><p>First a wooden box appeared on the bed, and then a letter addressed to the head caretaker of the Angeles Home Society of Washington. A letter for the orphanage. And the box had it's own letter attached for Harry when he was older.</p><p>"Trunk." Next out came a small trunk.</p><p>As instructed by the letter, she placed it on the ground with plenty of growing room around it and touched it saying, "Enlarge". According to Lily, when the caregivers opened it, they would only see and be able to take out baby clothes. But when Harry was old enough, he would be able to see the box and the letter and he would be able to access everything else in the trunk using the instructions given. The box also had some magic on it to make sure it was never lost and always stayed with Harry.</p><p>Finally, she put the "portkeys" on the trunk and on Harry's lap and laid the box in his lap as well.</p><p>"Goodbye Harry." She whispered one last time.</p><p>Then she activated the portkeys and one second they were there, the next second everything was gone.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Petunia and Vernon, Lily had placed a forgetfulness charm on the letter, so when they had touched it, they would slowly forget about today. Forgetfulness charms weren't as popular because it took a lot of time for them to completely erase the memory, but they were more effective than an obliviate because they could not be reversed or broken at all. Even being questioned under veritaserum would not reveal the memories for they were well and truly erased and overwritten by that point. And the charm had a lot of time. Ten years worth to be precise.</p><p>Across the country, another family was saying goodbye.</p><p>KNowing Neville's fate and their own certain insanity, Alice and Frank were giving Neville a tearful goodbye. They had allowed Lily to help them pack up their own trunk and letter for Neville. They had put all the memories they could into vials in the unending box and had included instructions on where to go to buy and to get the money to buy a pensieve so that he could view their memories. Lily had loved the idea and so had done the same. They had included all of their school stuff for Neville and Harry. The Longbottoms had taken the time to write out a letter for each important milestone that they could think of, knowing they wouldn't be there for him in the future and Alice had advised her best friend to do the same. Although they would be insane, they would still be alive and they would have a chance, however slim, to recover someday. But Lily and James would be gone forever.</p><p>They had heard the news. Lily and James were dead. Lily had said to wait 24 hours at least. For Dumbledore was attempting to bind Harry's magic. That news had them seething. Binding magic could kill a child! Especially if you weren't planning on monitoring them at all!</p><p>But she had said it would be best if they were found together. It would be easier to keep them together. Alice just wished she could've seen her Neville all grown up. She knows she would be proud of him. No matter what.</p><p>Alice and Frank gave Neville one last hug and kiss goodbye before they activated the portkey and he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With a nearly silent pop, a baby in a carrycot and a trunk appeared on the doorstep of Angeles Home Society of Washington. Only 27 minutes after that, a second nearly silent pop sounded and a second baby in a carrycot appeared along with a second trunk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Lyla Weber came back from her break, what she was not expecting to find was two children in travel cots and two trunks on the doorstep of the group home. She sighed. It was never easy when someone dropped them and ran. They always had to track down the parents and then they had to deal with the law. Why didn't they ever go to one of the churches that had a don't ask don't tell policy? She would never understand.</p><p>Well, have to get these babies in before the elements get to them.</p><p>When she picked up the cots, she saw they were really young. Probably no older than 2 years old. One of them had black hair and green eyes, and the other had blonde hair and green eyes. They were both sitting quietly, looking up at her until they noticed each other. The black haired child made a noise and the other responded and off they went, speaking in baby tongue. The blonde had a more blue-green eye color, were as the raven haired child had emerald green eyes.</p><p>She opened the door and called out for one of the other caretakers. Gabby Jackson came out and as soon as she saw the kids she came rushing over to help.</p><p>"Here take the kids, they were a drop and run, and I'll get the trunks." She handed the cots over to Gabby and turned and grabbed the trunks before moving fully into the room.</p><p>"I'm going to give the police a call and have them come over and look through this for clues to the parentage. I guess we'll set them up in the nursery until their parents are found." Lyla mused out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quick Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So very sorry if I got your hopes up (not that I presume to have been able to do so) but as you can see, this is not a chapter. This is, however, going over when the next chapter will be out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basically, for any of you who don't want to read through my word vomit,  I'll get a chapter out somewhere between Friday evening and Sunday night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, today, I opened up my laptop. And there it was. Dead. I didn't panick at first because I thought, "I don't have anything I haven't saved on there so I'm good." Only to remember... *sigh*</p>
<p>I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake.<br/><br/></p>
<p>So, it's been two weeks (a little over if I'm being honest) and I haven't even noticed. As you can tell from the above text, I had written part of a story, not this one, and lost part of it. A very very sad day, especially considering after I wrote this story, I sat down and spent SIX STRAIGHT HOURS writing....every single one of my ideas for stories. Except non of them were complete. It was like, little ideas of parts of a story, but not a single full story idea. Until.... one moment it was there, then gone. But oh well, I'll remember it one day. </p>
<p>Onto my next update.</p>
<p>I honestly have no idea how it's been two weeks, it feels like it's only been one. I was going to write some more updates over that weekend, but I ended up having more work thrust upon me. Honestly, it is goin to be like this for the next four months. But writing is my escape. So, for the one free hour that I'm not eating, sleeping, showering, or working, every day for the next four months, I am going to dedicate to writing, so that I might not leave anyone hanging. I won't guarantee weekly updates until I know how much I'm going to be able to get done. But, I will guarantee that I will have at least one chapter out every two weeks. For this week, I will post over/at the end of the weekend. This weekend. To be specific.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>